Very Bad Advice
by Morgan McCarty
Summary: I wanted to see what it would be like if the Harry Potter Characters visited Wonderland. Also, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carrol :
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger woke up that morning with an odd feeling in her stomach. She sat up and looked around her dorm. Lavender Brown was still snoring in the bed next to hers and Parvati Patel was tossing in her sleep on the other side of Lavender. Hermione looked at her watch and saw she had awoken 30 minutes early, but in any case, she was too excited to go back to sleep. After all, she thought to herself, how many times does a girl have a sixteenth birthday? She got out of bed and put on her uniform. She pulled her hair into a loose bun and went into the Prefects bathroom. She enjoyed the separate bathroom even more on days like these and was sincerely grateful to Dumbledore for assigning her the position of Female fifth year Prefect. She brushed her teeth and even applied mascara and lip-gloss for the happy occasion and when she was finally ready she walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she turned the corner she nearly smashed into Nymphadora Tonks, a Hogwarts Alumni.

"Wotcher, Hermione." Tonks giggled. "So sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Her embarrassment caused her hair to color itself pink. Tonks was a Metamorphmagus, meaning she could alter her appearance at will. "Oh, and happy birthday of course!" she added.

"Thank you, Tonks," Hermione grinned at her. They chatted for a while longer and Hermione found out that Tonks was at Hogwarts on top secret, official, Ministry of Magic business. Hermione knew not to pry further and after a few more kind words they bid each other farewell.

Walking down the stairwell she saw a face that always made her cringe and it belonged to one Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Granger, decided to horrify the school with your filthy presence once again? Here I had my fingers crossed, hoping you were gonna show us some mercy and stay in Gryffindor tower for good," He said to her, and his dimwitted cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, chuckled along with him.

She felt her cheeks burning in anger but regained her composure and replied, "Lovely to see you too, Draco." She strode past them without a second look and pretended not to hear them whispering mudblood as she went. Hermione wasn't going to let a Slytherin git like Malfoy ruin this day for her. Soon thereafter Susan Bones, Hufflepuff, and Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, wishing her birthday greetings sidetracked her. Susan seemed nice enough but Hermione noticed a strange look on Luna's face.

"How old are you today?" Luna asked.

"Sixteen, of course," Hermione giggled. It was funny to her that she would have to be asked, as most students in her year were sixteen years of age.

Luna's face relaxed and she exclaimed, "Oh! That explains it!"

"Explains what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Never you mind," Luna said knowingly, "Happy birthday again, Hermione. I'll be seeing you later," and with that Luna smiled and skipped off down the hall.

Hermione stood flabbergasted and then decided to shrug it off. Luna's actions had always been a bit unusual anyway, she told herself. Hermione finally made her way into the Great Hall. She found her seat next to her best friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Ron's little sister Ginny. Ron was anxiously and obviously waiting for breakfast to appear while Harry read a book about Quidditch, the magical sport Harry and Ron played. Ginny was writing an essay frantically and looking back and forth to consult her Potions book. Hermione cleared her throat after waiting a whole three minutes for them to acknowledge her. Hearing the noise, the three Gryffindors looked up at her.

"Oh, good morning Hermione," Harry said, smiling at her with his boyish grin, "Do you want some tea?"

Ron held out the teapot to her until she shook her head and he sat it back down. Ginny smiled for a split second before looking back at her book. Hermione looked at them, speechless. Just as she found her words and was about to reply, Albus Dumbledores voice was projected throughout the dining room.

"Good morning students," The headmaster smiled. "Just a few quick announcements before you eat. First off, Professor Hagrid has just received the shipment of double-ended newts, and wishes that those who were interested in keeping them as a pet, see him directly after breakfast. Also, Professor Umbridge has requested that the Head Boy and Head Girl meet with her, in her office, precisely at noon. That being said, I want to make it known once more that the Forbidden Forest of off limits. No matter what the case, students are to stay out. Now, enjoy your breakfast."

Hermione couldn't help noticing he looked right at her when he said the bit about the Forbidden Forest, but she soon forgot all about it as the four house tables suddenly filled with food. Ron's eyes lit up with joy as he immediately dug in, and poured himself and Harry another cup of Tea. Hermione sat waiting a bit more. Harry put his book down and started helping himself to buttered toast and jam. Ginny finally looked up from her paper to eat some kippers and Hermione finally spoke.

"Well?" She demanded. They all looked at her, confused.

"Well, what?" Ron asked with his mouth full, "You said you didn't want any tea."

Hermione felt close to tears. "Doesn't anyone have anything they want to say to me?" She asked.

Harry now looked at her, startled, seeing her eyes getting wetter. All three of them searched their own memories in desperation.

Ginny finally sat up, as if a light bulb had gone off.

"Oh goodness, Mione!" Ginny said, clearly ashamed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't forget, I promise. There's just been so much homework and pressure for exams, I simply let the days get away from me." She started rambling, "Please don't hate me, oh this is so terrible, I'm such a lousy friend."

Now Ginny was near tears and Hermione was the one feeling guilty.

"No," Hermione interrupted, "It's okay, Gin, it was my own fault for not mentioning it yesterday."

Harry and Ron looked more confused than ever.

"Er," Ron started, "Is this a S.P.E.W. thing that we've forgotten?"

Hermione sighed, "No actually, it's—"

Professor Delores Umbridge, shouting at the groundskeeper Mr. Filch, drowned the rest of her sentence out.

"I told you specifically that all of the flowers in or around my office were to be Snapdragons and none other," She spoke menacingly in that shrill voice of hers, "and you go and plant Freesias? Did you think I wouldn't notice? Or did you think you were more qualified than I to be making floral judgements?" Filch tried to defend himself but she would have none of it.

"If those flowers aren't replanted in one hour, there will be severe consequences." With that final note, she turned on her pink heel and left.

The foursome went back to their conversation.

"What were you saying Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I was saying that it's my—" Hermione was interrupted once more as Dumbledore announced the end of the meal. She sighed and stood with the others. Ron and Harry were already headed off to class without even waiting for her to finish. Ginny stayed back and started talking about baking a cake and having a small party in the common room that night. Hermione barely heard a word of it. Ginny was suddenly aware of her silence and the look on her face.

"You shouldn't let them get to you, Mione," she said with a sad look. "I'm sure they're just distracted by the OWL's. After all, they are important exams, and Ron and Harry are pretty worried. I'll remind them and tell them about the party as soon as I see them and I bet they'll feel dreadful for not remembering."

Hermione sighed. "Thanks, Ginny. A party really isn't necessary though. Are you going to Hagrid's to get a Newt?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione walked with her, seeing as she had Care of Magical creatures first that morning anyway. As they walked, Ginny continued to plan what she was going to wear. Suddenly, Hermione saw something silver out of the corner of her eye. It hopped down the hill out of sight and she just assumed it was a rabbit and tried to focus back in on what Ginny was saying. Hermione heard the words fringe and vanilla cake before the silver flash caught her eye again. She saw it more clearly this time.

"Did you see that?" She asked Ginny, and pointed to the bushes by the edge of the forbidden forest.

Ginny looked to where Hermione was pointing, "See what?" She asked

"It looked like a rabbit." Hermione stated.

Ginny snorted. "Well, Mione," she started, "a rabbit's not a very uncommon thing to see, is it?"

"No, I guess not," Hermione mumbled.

The girls continued walking and Ginny continued talking until they were finally at Hagrid's hut. Ginny got her new pet, named it SlimeyTail, and went off to her first class. Hermione's class spent their lesson talking about how to take care of the newts. Her mind wandered off in different directions as the knot in her stomach twisted ever so much. Harry kept looking over at her with a worried look on his face. Ginny must've ran into him on her way back to the castle, she thought before her mind wandered off again. She thought about the rabbit. It seemed so strange to her but she couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was because of how its fir seemed to swirl or how it ran as if it wasn't even touching its feet to the dirt.

"Er, Mione?" The sound of Harry calling her name brought her back down from her wondering. She looked up startled and then realized they were the only one's still there.

"Is class over?" Hermione asked.

Now Harry really looked worried, "Are you okay, Hermione? You seemed upset earlier and you were obviously distracted all through class."

"Of course, I'm okay. I was only upset earlier because you and Ron forgot my birthday, you know." She stated with a bitterness she didn't even realize she was feeling. The know in her stomach grew even more as they walked back to the castle. Harry looked bewildered at her words.

"Oh, Mione!" he started, "It's like Ginny said, the days just went by. Before she reminded us it was your birthday, you would've had a hard time convincing Ron or myself that it was already September!"

She nodded, on the verge of tears once more. Harry stopped walking and pulled her into a hug.

"I really am so sorry." He said into her hair.

"S'okay Harry," she replied, pulling away from him. "I'm sorry for getting so emotional. Don't worry about me, go on and get to class before you get another detention."

Harry laughed at that and hugged her once more before going to join Ron in Potions class. She looked at her watch and realized she only had six minutes to get to her Transfiguration lesson. She rushed as fast as she could but before she reached her destination her attention was intercepted. Twins, Fred and George Weasely, were blocking her path and sporting identical grins.

"Ello, Hermione!" George exclaimed.

"Happy Birthday!" Fred followed.

"Thank you both," Hermione said hurriedly, "and I'm very sorry but I really have to go."

Fred and George simply smiled and said simultaneously, "Not without your present."

"All right then. "Hermione sighed, knowing very well that she wasn't going until they were finished.

Fred pulled a small box dressed in blue velvet from his robes, and George pulled a small black bag from his. She took George's first and seeing it was full of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Candy Beans, she put them in her bag to have during lunch. George took no offense, knowing that she wouldn't eat sweets unless after meals anyway. She took the box from Fred and opened it, revealing a silver neck chain. She noticed the chain first but as she pulled it out of the box she saw the shiny otter charm hanging from it. Stunned, she looked up at both of them.

"Harry told us your patronus was an otter,"

"And this one isn't just a charm, it's a conscious charm."  
"So if you ever get stuck, it'll show you which way to go"

Their grins widened along with hers as she clasped it on and thanked them profusely. She hugged them both and continued on to her class. She had only gotten a few feet before she was stopped once again.

Severus Snape was standing in front of her, burning holes into her with his beady, black eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Miss Granger?" he asked sourly.

She nodded, "Yes sir, that's where I'm headed right now actually, and I still have time to make it, so if you'll kindly excuse me." She replied.

Professor Snape looked shocked, as she'd never taken such a tone with him before, but she was in such a good mood that she didn't even care. He stepped out of the way and she hurried to class, making it to her seat just before Mcgonagall arrived.

Professor Mcgonagall was always Hermione's favorite professor by far. Her lessons were always intriguing and Mcgonagall always seemed to know the right things to say, even outside of class. After two hours of turning rats into water goblets, the class was dismissed and Hermione made her way back down to Hagrid's. She had a free break and always liked to help out with Hagrid's classes whenever she could. On her way, they same silver ball caught her eye once more. She was sure it was a rabbit and after a second of looking at it, she realized why it seemed so strange. _It's a patronus!_ She thought to herself.

The feeling in her stomach tightened and, before she knew what was going on, she broke into a sprint. Something strong inside of her was telling her she had to find out where it was going. She wandered into the forbidden forest and after running for what seemed like hours, she lost sight of the silver rabbit. She looked around, disappointed, before fear struck her, bringing with it the notion that she had no idea where she was. She felt something hot against hr chest and looked down to see her otter charm glowing. Then, as if an unknown force was guiding her, she turned to the left and started running once more. She was almost back to the hut when the rabbit dashed past her on her left. Ignoring the burn, she changed course entirely and started running after the patronus once more. Finally she caught up to it. Her lungs felt as if they were about to explode but she held her composure. The rabbit patronus looked at her, stood up on its hind feet, and vanished into thin air. She was astonished, but then saw something drop to the earth in its place.

"This is so strange," she whispered to herself. The charm on her necklace was trying to pull her back but she kept walking towards the object. She leaned down and examined it, realizing it was a teacup.

Hermione reached for it, and as soon as her fingers grazed it she felt the knot in her stomach hook into her navel and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, here's Chapter Two. Hope you all enjoy it so far and once again, Harry Potter and all of its characters/Hogwarts belong to J.K. Rowling and Wonderland and all of its characters belong to Lewis Carroll. The story and turn of events are the only things I am responsible for. Oh and the colorful trees : )…I really like those. lol

Hermione awoke for the second time that day, although this time the knot in her stomach was gone. She opened her eyes lazily, feeling her eyelids were heavier than usual. As soon as she caught vision of her surroundings, her eyes opened wider. Hermione had woken up in the middle of a field surrounded by Willow trees. It wouldn't have been too strange if the willows weren't colored bright blue. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, as if hoping the whole place would vanish and take her back to the grounds of Hogwarts. She looked down at her hands, realizing she was still holding the teacup. It was made of china and the outside was decorated with smaller versions of the willow trees around her. She nearly put her palm to her forehead when the realization hit her.

"Of course!" she assessed to herself, "The teacup is a portkey." As soon as the thought left her lips she heard a rustling sound near the trees. She whirled around to face the noise and inhaled a sharp breath as her hand instinctively reached for her wand. She relaxed her hand as she saw that it was simply the rabbit patronus sitting several feet away from her.

"Hermione Granger." A dreamy, crystal clear female voice came out of the patronus' mouth.

Hermione took a hesitant step forward. The voice sounded so familiar but she could not find it in her memories.

"You're a Patronus?" She demanded, "Who's casting you? Where are we? Why did you bring me here?"

"You're in Wonderland, Hermione," the rabbit said patiently, "and we need your help."

"My help?" Hermione replied incredulously, "You've brought me here with no explanation, or consideration for that matter, you have not told me who's patronus you are and yet you still expect me to help you?"

"Yes," The rabbit said, cocking its head to the side and looking quite amused. Hermione sighed, exasperated, but knew she could not say no. She was too curious and also had a deep need to solve problems, especially when they were not her own.

"Will you please tell me who's casting you, at least?" She asked once more.

The rabbit looked thoughtful.

"Eventually." It said finally.

"Fine, what's the problem then?"

Hermione sat down directly in front of the rabbit and let it come closer to her as it spoke of its dilemma.

"Wonderland," the rabbit started, "has always been a peaceful and joyful land. It has always been full of laughter and frolic and jest. The subjects here have never been violent or angry sorts, for they knew life to be short but full of happiness. The White Queen has governed this land for centuries, keeping it beautiful and blissful. Until years ago, that is. There was an ambush at a festival in the Westershin Gardens. The White Queen's hateful sister, the Queen of Hearts, has taken control of everything we've known and has turned it into a place of evil."

"I enjoy the irony." Hermione murmured to herself.

The rabbit raised its brow, "Yes, it's all in good fun to joke about a kingdom burning to the ground when its not your own and effects you not, isn't it?"

Hermione looked shocked. She hadn't meant to be insensitive and immediately felt ashamed.

"In any case, Wonderland has now been under the control of evil forces for five years and now that you're of age we're asking you to save us. Oh, and don't object before you've even heard the task. That would be dreadfully close minded," The creature stated as it saw the reluctance and confusion in the girls brown eyes, "come with me and you'll understand."

"Where to, might I ask?" Hermione inquired, snippily, as she got onto her feet, "or am I just never going to know destinations so long as I'm traveling with you?"

" I'm taking you to my friends, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. They'll be able to explain what you must do far better than I can, and they'll also be wishing to meet you. Been talking non-stop about you since the plan was set, they have."

_Goodness_, Hermione thought to herself, _mad hats and more rabbits? Maybe I never actually woke up this morning._

The two wandered through a cobblestone path in between the trees. Hermione was astonished to notice that the path was forming as they moved forward. The rocks were simply appearing in front of them, as if rising from the ground. Considering Hermione was a witch, she shouldn't have been very impressed by this magical occurrence, but nevertheless, magic of any sort never failed to please her intrigue.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of smashing china. They had arrived in at a cottage in the middle of the woods. The cottage was bright green with a roof made of straw, it seemed. As they rounded the corner of the house a long wooden table came into view. Hermione finally understood what the noise had been and she could not believe her eyes.

"Harry?" She exclaimed, "and Ron? How did you two get here, and why are you dressed so funny?"

The situation was quite unsettling to Hermione. Harry was wearing a navy blue suit and a large green top hat that had a note on it that read 10/6. Ron was not dressed much better, as he was wearing a red suit and had plastered two floppy ears to the sides of his head. Both boys looked up at her knowingly.

"About time you got here," Harry said.

"You've only kept us waiting for five years. Terribly rude." Ron mumbled before taking a sip of his drink.

Hermione was about to respond with a clever remark when she noticed Ron's face. His front two teeth were incredibly large and he had whiskers growing out of the sides of his face. Startled she looked to Harry for help and noticed he did not look like himself either. Harry's eyes were a lilac color instead of the green that Hermione had become so fond of. His hair was a blinding orange and his face was awfully pale.

"You- you're not," she stuttered.

The boy with the hat grinned excitedly and looked down at the patronus, "Well then, she figured it out much faster than you had given her credit for."

The rabbit snorted and hopped up on the table.

"It wasn't even my bloody idea to trick her, if you care to recall," it spoke as it poured itself a cup of tea.

"You know we had to. She needs someone to identify with so that she can take it all in." the boy replied, and then turned to Hermione. "I am the Mad Hatter and he is the March hare," he said pointing to himself and who she had thought to be Ron.

She nodded and then saw a flash of crimson scurry across the table.

"Is that," Hermione hesitated, "Ginny?"

The miniature Weasely girl stood up revealing whiskers as well and large mouse ears.

"I look like Ginny to you," the tiny creature squeaked, "in the hopes of making your experience easier but in truth they call me the Dormouse."

"What?" Hermione demanded, "make my experience easier? As if I'm just off on vacation? This is ridiculous." She was getting angry. "Why are you all someone I know one minute and then complete strangers the next? You all had better start talking this instance."

The girl had not meant it literally, she had simply wanted a bit of truth in her journey, but all at once the others started babbling. She tried to catch parts of they're conversations but it was unbearably conjumbled.

"I already told you what I was supposed to tell you—"

"You know, you don't have to shout. It hurts my ears—"

"I knew this was going to be difficult—"

"Would you like a cup of tea—"

"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!" Hermione shouted. They other four were silent at once.

"Now," Hermione said with great effort to be calm, "Mr. Hatter, could you please explain to me what I have to do?"

"You have to defeat the Queen of Hearts," he said obviously.

"Well, yes," the girl said, perplexed, "I'm aware of that. Could you please tell me how?"

"Oh," he sat and thought for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he turned to her and replied, "No."

Hermione's eyes grew wide with rage. The Hatter saw this and started back pedaling.

"I mean, no, I cant because you must figure it out on your own. If someone tells you the answers then it will be defeating the purpose of the Queen's defeat, most definitely. For instance," he smiled up at her, "do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

She gave him an annoyed look and then looked down for a moment in thought. Then a smug look appeared on her face and she replied to him, "Because Edgar Allen Poe wrote on both."

She had said it as if the answer was completely obvious and the other four dropped their cups and stared at her with their mouths wide open. That was when the ruckus recommenced. The Hatter and The Hare started pelting each other with dishes and silverware once more, laughing hysterically all the while. Dormouse ran back under the pot she had been hiding under to avoid being smashed and Hermione sat in her chair, completely in shock. A saucer whizzed by her head and nearly cut her nose. Now she was angry. She jumped up from her chair and slammed both hands down on the table.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "You're both acting mad! I, for one, refuse to sit here and watch you be completely foolish and then still have the audacity to tell me that I have to do all the work. You're more like Ron and Harry than you know. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my way home."

Hermione turned to leave.

"Wait, what?" The Hatter asked worriedly, "you can't leave!"

Hermione turned back around, widening her eyes. She nearly laughed at his nerve, and replied, "Watch me."

She turned one final time and ran, before anyone could stop her, as fast as she could back towards the meadow where she arrived.

_This is crazy_, she thought as her feet treaded on the magical cobblestone, _I have to get out of here_. She slowed her speed to a walk when she was sure she wasn't being followed. That was when she took a good look around and realized she had no clue where she was. She had been sure that they had come this way. Hermione looked down at her otter charm and silently wished it to tell her which way to go. Almost as soon as she thought it, her necklace started burning and she felt the pull once more. Turning to her right and walking with the flow of the magic she felt an excitement. She was finally going back home. No more of this madness, no more rabbits or mice, just Ginny and Harry and Ron and her birthday party. The young girl could see the clearing just up ahead and nearly cried out in happiness.

Hermione started sprinting once more and didn't stop until she was in the middle of the field where the teacup was still sitting. She picked it up and…nothing. _Hmm_, she thought, _why isn't it taking me back?_

She heard the crunch of footsteps behind her and froze.

"Well, well, well," said a voice, "what do we have here?"

The callous voice sounded too familiar for her liking. Even before she turned around, the feeling in the bottom of her stomach was telling her she wouldn't like what she found. Still holding the teacup, Hermione slowly looked around. As she had suspected she was facing none other than the blonde annoyance that tormented her in the halls of Hogwarts. _Wow_, she thought to herself, _he's even got the sneer and hatred in his eyes down perfect._

"Malfoy?" she asked, although as soon as she spoke it she knew she would be wrong.

The boy laughed darkly and replied, "Are you as stupid as you look, girl?"

His features then became clearer. He grew an inch and his hair and eyes were now black. The man was wearing a red robe and carried a sword. Hermione realized they were not alone as an army stepped out from behind the willow trees. The army was also dressed in red but as she looked closer she saw that they were paper-thin and made to look like playing cards.

She looked back up at the stranger, feeling suddenly defiant and upset.

"Who are you?" She demanded with a trace of hostility in her voice.

"Now, now," The man said coldly, "no need to be angry dear. We're not here to hurt you, unless of course there's something in it for us."

Hermione became rightly frightened as the card army moved closer. However, she sucked it up, lifted her chin, and said once more, "Tell me who you are, now."

She could see a degree of surprise on his face but it was quickly covered up with a look of repugnancy.

"They call me," he said calmly but with vigor, "The Knave."

Well there's chapter two. Sorry it took so long. Hope you guys enjoyed it and watch out for Chapter Three : )


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone :) This chapter is pretty short considering all the time I kept you guys waiting and for that I sincerely apologize. Here is Chapter 3, The characters and places belong to JK and Lewis Caroll and all that jazz and I assure you the next chapter will be much much longer and hopefully will be up within the next week :).

The Knave, Hermione thought to herself, I guess they're just giving titles away now. She walked along behing the Knave while the army of cards surrounded them on all sides.

"I demand to know where we're going." She stated.

The Knave laughed unkindly, and did not bother to turn around when responding.

"We're going to Salazen Grum." He replied.

"Yes, that's all nice and what have you," she said, very annoyed, "but why exactly are we going there?"

"To see the Red Queen, of course," The Knave turned and looked at her now, a bit suspicious," that's where her castle is."

Hermione looked away from The Knave, realizing he must have assumed she was from his world. If I were from his world, she thought, I should probably know all about the Red Queen and the whereabouts of her kingdom.

The lot continued walking for a short while and finally came to a clearing in the trees. Once she was out of the forest, Hermione saw the castle. It was magnificent. At least twenty feet high, it was made of stone and every archway was shaped to look like a valentine. There were many towers and the entirety of the castle was surrounded by a large moat. While the army of cards stayed at the entrance, The Knave and Hermione continued walking, crossed the bridge over the moat and went into the castle. The floors inside were decorated with blood-red rugs, the walls lined with matching banners. The cielings were high and filled with finally stopped walking when theye were directly in front of the Queen's throne.

"Your Majesty," The Knave bowed before her.

Hermione looked at the Queen, speechless at the likeness between the royal and Proffessor Umbridge from Hogwarts. The Knave looked over and noticed Hermione not bowing.

"Bow!" he commanded.

The girl lowered herself for a moment, playing along as best as she could. As soon as she straightened back up though, the Queen's appearance had transformed. Her Majesty was now very pale with bright red lips and flowing blood-red hair. She wore a look of disgust which contrasted with her gorgeous red gown.

"Why," The Queen started, "have you brought me an insolent child?"

"I am not insolent." Hermione said angrily.

"WHY," The Queen bellowed," is the insolent child speaking to me?"

"I'm so sorry your majesty, so so sorry," The Knave was now on his knees at The Queen's feet, "we found her in the woods near the cottage belonging to the Hatter and Hare. We thought she may have been the girl that they all speak of."

The Queen stood and walked toward the girl. She circled Hermione and then stopped when they were facing each other.

"What is your name, child?"

"Hermione Granger."

"And, what is your purpose here?"

Hermione hesitated. She thought for a moment and then responded.

"I don't know."

The Queen narrowed her eyes.

"Do you know the March Hare and the Mad Hatter?" The Queen asked.

"Honestly?" Hermione asked.

"NO I WANT YOU TO LIE TO ME, STUPID." The Queen yelled in a rage.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as well.

"No," she said, "no I do not."

The Queen walked back to her throne and sat down.

"Take her to the dungeon." The Queen told The Knave.

Hermione followed The Knave down what must have been five flights of stairs. He grabbed her by the arm and shoved her into a cell.

"Now," he spoke, "you stay here, and don't even think of trying to escape because even if you somehow get through the iron bars, there will be guards at every entrance."

He nodded to the guards on each side of the cell door and then turned and left.

Hermione looked atound the cell. The floors were littered with hay and there was a bed against the wall that could have been mistaken for a bench. Above the bed was a window. It wasn't to small to climb through, she noticed, but it was barred byt the same iron on the door. She sat down on the bed and started to cry. What a birthday, she thought through her tears.

"Psst," came a small voice from the window, "psst hey! Hermione!"

Hermione looked over and saw The Dormouse standing on the windowsill.

'What are you-"

"Shhhh."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione whispered.

"Uh, saving you?" The Dormouse responded.

"But, how did you get here? How did you know I was captured?"

The Dormouse jumped down onto the bed.

"Well," she started, "The Hatter and the White Rabbit followed you when you ran away. I wanted to go but they said I was too small, as always, so I hid in the Hatters pocket. We saw you being captured by the Knave and then we followed you all here. The White Rabbit swirled into the room with you and The Knave and hid in the rafters while The Queen ordered you to the dungeon."

"Okay, but where are the Hatter and rabbit then?" Hermione asked.

"When the White Rabbit told the Hatter of The Queens order, I took that oppurtunity to reveal myself. The Hatter was a bit angry but they agreed to let me climb down the chute and into here because The Hatter is too big and the White Rabbit is the only one who can get inside to be a lookout."

"Well I don't know what the point was because the iron bars can't be broken and I can't fit through there." Hermione stated sadly, beginning to cry once more. "It's hopeless. I'm just gonna rot here until who knows when and I'll never see my friends or family again. I'll never get to my birthday party or Transfiguration. I'm probably going to fail! Oh!"

The Dormouse pinched her hand.

"What was that for?"

"Hermione," The Dormouse started, "you're supposed to be the cleverest witch of your age and we need you to save us."

"How?" Hermione asked, "how am I supposed to save you if I'm trapped in here?"

"You silly girl!" The Dormouse said, now exasperated. "Are you a witch or not!"

Hermione stopped her tears as the realization hit her. A smile grew on her face and she pulled out her wand.

"Let's find out," She grinned, pointed her wand at the iron lock and whispered, "Alohamora!"


	4. Chapter 4

The iron padlock detached itself from the metal bars and fell to the floor with a clattery noise. The playing card guards looked over towards the sound just as Hermione ran out of the prison cell with the Dormouse sitting on her shoulder and clinging to her robes.

"Grab her!" the Ace shouted to the 3 of clubs.

Hermione kept running as fast as she could, refusing to look behind her for fear of falling. They ran up the mile-long staircase and once at the top the Dormouse was shouting directions towards the main door. They rounded the corner and continued down the large hall but as she was running, Hermione saw more guards running at her from the left and right sides. Up ahead, the wooden drawbridge was being reeled in and was nearing the top. Hermione quickened her pace but once she was at the entrance the drawbridge was up and she was trapped.

The girl turned around slowly and saw she was surrounded by at least a hundred guards. Suddenly, she began to laugh. A confused look appeared on the face of the Ace of Spades.

"Why are you laughing?" He demanded, "We have you surrounded!"

Hermione was gasping for air and clutching her sides. After a moment she composed herself long enough to respond.

"There are hundreds of you." She giggled.

"Yes, and?"

"Well," She began, "There are only 52 cards in a deck. How can there be hundreds of cards if there are only 52 in a deck?"

"We are many decks." The 8 of Hearts replied.

"Don't you ever get confused if there are more than one of you?" she inquired, "because if there were more than one of me, I would have to stop and wonder which one is the real one."

"Is there a point to any of this, you stupid child?" The Ace of clubs yelled at her.

"Point?" She giggled, "No, not really."

With that she drew her wand once more and pointed it at the guard responsible for holding the drawbridge. She shouted "Stupefy" and as he fell, stunned, the door fell behind her. She waved goodbye to the shocked playing cards and ran across the bridge. They followed after her and as she was trying to think of what to do if they caught up to her again, her eyes fell on the teacup from earlier that morning. She ran to it, put the Dormouse down.

"Grab onto this as I do okay?"

The Dormouse nodded and at the same time they touched the piece of china. Hermione felt the hook behind her navel for the second time that day and then once more, it all went black.

Hermione awoke a moment later and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She appeared to be sitting on the floor of a tiny kitchen.

"Well, good morning sunshine," Hermione heard a voice from above her head and stood up to see the Dormouse sitting atop the counter.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"In the White Queens cottage. She used to have a castle as well but after the ambush she was forced into hiding. If the Red Queen were to ever find her, she would not hesitate in seeing her be-headed."

Hermione gasped. "That's awful! Her own sister?"

"My sister," came a voice from behind her, "knows me not as blood, but as her only opponent. To her, it would be as simple as taking out the competition."

Hermione whirled around and came face to face with the White Queen herself. Her face resembled that of Professor Mcgonagall but the young girl knew better by now and waited for the face to change. After a few moments, the face did indeed shift and revealed a woman who didn't look that different at all. She had long white-blonde hair and looked a bit younger but her eyes were just as kind and so Hermione liked her immediately.

"You must be Hermione," The Queen said, walking over to the girl and pulling her into a hug. "I'm so grateful that you've come to help. I've just set out some tea and biscuits in the dining area, do follow me."

Hermione obliged and followed the woman into the next room. It was tiny as well but even more so because it was adjoined to the living area. The furniture was brightly colored and it felt very cozy. They sat down at the small wooden table and The Queen poured the tea.

"Your majesty, Hermione is a bit skeptical about the situation at hand, maybe you could explain to her a bit more."

"Ah yes," The Queen said, looking at Hermione "The Rabbit said you would be curious. Well, they've all told you about the ambush, I'm sure."

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Indeed. My sister now has command of the entire kingdom, not out of respect, but out of fear. However, there is a time coming, when a battle will commence. She has already selected her champion, and you, my dear, are ours."

"Pardon?" Hermione was now terrified.

"Oh don't worry dear, we already know who will win. It will be us of course. But it will only be us, if you are our champion. If it is anyone else, we will lose."

"How are you so sure that I will win?"

"The prophecy states it, so it will be so. My dear, this will all work fine if you learn to believe in yourself, and what you can do. You are the brightest witch of your age and you have the kindest heart. You will lead us to victory, I know this as truth."

Hermione hesitated, "I've always been teased for my studying. The Slytherin boys would say I should've been in Ravenclaw, but that I was hideous and the Sorting Hat didn't want me mucking up how cute all the Ravenclaw girls were. I know it was a joke, not a very good one, those boys are all quite slow, but it still hurt a bit."

"I've always pitied those kinds of girls," the White Queen stated.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

The White Queen giggled into her napkin. "The kinds that are all too aware of their physical beauty, of course," she replied, "I've always admired those of high intellect over those of high standards. I think that's why I'm so fond of you."

"Yes," Hermione said sadly, "always clever, never beautiful. That's me alright."

"No, no, my dear. You are quite lovely on the outside as well. It's just not so dreadfully obvious. That's a good thing," the White Queen smiled at her, "it means you value your mind over more frivolous things."

"I suppose."

"Hermione, you were not put in Gryffindor based on your looks. You were put there because you are so brave. You can do anything you put your brilliant head to and that makes you so special. That's also why you were brought here. We need you Hermione, not one of those girls. You."

"Alright," Hermione said, now feeling more confident, "Who has your sister chosen as her champion?"

"That will be the difficult part." The Queen said sadly. "my sister has discovered the charm we have set on the people here, the one that makes us resemble who you know from your home. She has chosen The Jabberwocky. He is a vile dragon-like creature and is as mean as he is hideous."

"Oh, okay," Hermione said, a bit relieved, "but then, there's no problem. I can fight a dragon. My friend Hagrid had a baby dragon my first year, and my friend Harry had to take an egg from one in a competition last year. I did a lot of research on them to help him, so I should be fine."

"I had no doubts you could face a dragon, Hermione," The Queen stated, "but now that the Red Queen has discovered the charm she knows that it will resemble the scariest dark force from your world. She has planned to strengthen the charm to resemble that villain for the entirety of the battle."

"So," Hermione asked tentatively, "who will I be battling?

"You know him best," The Queen whispered, "as Lord, Voldemort."


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey everyone, again, sorry it took so long. This chapter is a bit longer. Also, unless I get a last minute burst of muse, the next chapter will be the battle scene, making it the last chapter. Again, Harry Potter and it's characters belong to JK Rowling and wonderland and its characters belong to Lewis Carroll. Enjoy 3)

Hermione fidgeted in her seat. The White Queen looked at her, concerned.

"Surely with some practice and help from us you'll be fine." The Queen stated in an attempt to soothe the young girl's worries.

"But your Majesty," Hermione whispered, "I've never seen Voldemort."

The Queen was shocked.

"I was told that you had helped Harry Potter defeat him several times in the past few years."

"Well, yes, but not quite." Hermione said.

"Hermione," the Queen demanded, "I need to know exactly what happened. How exactly did you help?"

"It's a long story-"

"No matter, I need to know."

Hermione sighed, and began.

"In our first year, the Dark Lord wanted a stone that was hidden and protected in our school. I helped Harry and our other friend Ron try to retrieve it before he could. There were multiple obstacle and enchantments, set by the teachers, that we had to get past first I helped Harry to get through all of them but he was the only one who went ahead and found the stone and stopped Voldemort. Then in our second year, there was a Basilisk attacking the students at the Dark Lord's will. I found out what it was but was petrified before I could tell anyone. Harry defeated him once more in a hidden chamber. Then last year, our fourth year, Harry was entered in a Tri-wizard tournament. He shouldn't have been able to compete, since he was under-age, but I helped him with his tasks. The final task of the tournament was when Harry saw Voldemort in his true form in a graveyard but no one else saw."

The Queen stood and began to pace.

"Okay, but you did help. I know you'll do fine. It matters not that you have not seen Voldemort, you are brilliant and we have a friend who is going to help you with your defensive spells. She should be here any minute."

Just then, as if on cue, a woman with bright hair apparated into the room.

"Wotcher, Hermione!"

Nymphadora Tonks stood before her, looking just as she had that morning.

"Wait, but who are you supposed to be?" Hermione asked, "normally you only look like you for a second and then you change."

The Queen smiled.

"No, dear," She giggled, "This is truly your friend Tonks. She knows defensive spells and agreed to help us."

Hermione raced over to Tonks and pulled her into an embrace, ecstatic to see a familiar face that didn't go away after five seconds.

"Is Luna here yet?" Tonks asked.

"Luna?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Tonks!" The Queen scolded, "Luna was supposed to decide when to let Hermione know."

Tonk's hair went pink with embarrassment and Hermione thought for a moment.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "The White Rabbit! It's Luna's patronus! Oh, I should have remembered from that DA lesson last week!"

"There was no way you could've known, a charm was put on it to keep you from realizing until you were told," The Queen said, shooting a cross look at Tonks.

Tonks held up her hands apologetically and took a step backwards, nearly knocking over the chair behind her.

They sent the Dormouse with Tonks to fetch the Rabbit, Hatter, and Hare. They arrived about half an hour later. Luna arrived in her normal form and apologized for not telling Hermione. The young Gryffindor forgave her and the bunch of them sat and discussed training.

"When exactly will this battle commence?" Hermione asked.

They all hesitated before the Queen spoke.

"Well," she said, "do keep calm. It will take place tomorrow morning at sunrise."

Hermione felt her face pale but as the Otter around her neck started glowing and tugging, she knew this was something she had to do. She pulled herself together and told them all that they would begin practicing as soon as everyone was finished with their tea and biscuits.

Moments later they were all standing outside in a meadow surrounded by protection spells that Tonks set. They went over all of the spells that she had learned from Harry in the DA meetings first. Tonks then showed her advanced, sixth year spells. The Hatter and the Hare helped out by throwing teacups at her. She dodged them all at first but after about an hour she was making the explode before they could come near her. Luna acted as a dueling partner a few times before the sun finally set on their practice. All of the others besides Hermione, Tonks, and Luna, went to their respective homes, all agreeing to meet at the battlefield an hour before sunrise. As Luna and The Queen were walking inside the cottage, Hermione pulled Tonks aside.

"I need you do something for me."

Tonks nodded for Hermione to continue.

"I need you to teach me how to apparate."

Tonks eyes went wide and her hair turned white.

"Hermione, I can't do that. You're not supposed to learn that until your sixth year. No matter the situation we could both get in huge trouble from the ministry. I could lose my job and you could be expelled. Anyway, it takes months to learn to do it correctly. If you try it, without learning it properly, you can get splinched."

"Tonks, please, I can't defeat him without something up my sleeve. I have to learn it and I know I can do it, I've read about it a hundred times. Just, please teach me."

Alas, Tonks unwillingly gave in.

"Okay," she began, "There are three important things to remember when apparating. They are called the Three-Ds, which stands for destination, determination and deliberation. First, you have to focus on your destination."

"Okay, got it," Hermione imagined the patch of grass two steps to the left of where Tonks was standing.

"Next, you have to focus your determination to occupy the visualized space. Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body."

Hermione did so and then nodded once more.

"Finally, turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation."

Hermione took a moment to put it all together and finally turned. She was a bit off with the landing, however, she realized as she and Tonks collided and fell to the ground. Hermione quickly jumped up and helped Tonks up as well.

"Well then," Tonks said, "Not bad for your first time. Where were you aiming for?"

Hermione took two steps to her left and Tonks was surprised.

"Really?" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

Tonks started grinning and her hair turned bright purple.

"That's brilliant!" Tonks exclaimed, "Even the best wizards and witches landed miles from their spots!"

Tonks was so excited that she and Hermione continued to practice for another hour before heading inside. Hermione was excited as well. She had learned to apparate and it had taken no time at all. She was quite pleased with herself and knew she would sleep well. She said goodnight to Tonks, promising to tell no one of their lessons, and headed for the small room she was sharing with Luna.

To Hermione's surprise, Luna was still awake and sitting up in her bed reading.

"Hello," Luna said as Hermione went and sat on the other bed. Luna put down her book. "How was the rest of your training?"

"Fantastic," Hermione replied happily. "What are you reading?"

"Just a guide to double-ended newts. I got one from Hagrid earlier and was trying to find out what to feed them."

"I wonder if anyone is wondering where we are," Hermione mused to herself.

Luna giggled, "Of course not. We're in a completely different time frame."

Hermione looked at her curiously.

"Well," Luna began, realizing Hermione's confusion, "When the portkey brings someone here, time in our world stops. So we can spend days here at a time, and when we return, it will still be the same second as when we left."

"Do you come here often?" Hermione asked.

"For a few years now," Luna nodded. " I found the portkey my first year and came here every Friday. I've known everyone here since before the White Queen was overthrown. Everything was so much brighter then. Once it had happened, I helped the White Queen find this cottage and put protective charms around it so The Red Queen couldn't find her. That's when I met Tonks for the first time. She had found the Portkey when she was in Hogwarts her third year and had been there when the White Queen was coronated. She still came back to visit even after she finished school. One day, last year, she was helping Professor Trelawny-"

Hermione groaned, remembering her wacko professor from third year whose thrill in life was predicting student's deaths.

"You can dislike her all you want," Luna continued, looking amused, "I know she's full of it mostly. However, she has made correct predictions in the past. She's the one who found the prophecy for us. It was hidden in a book in her classroom. That day Tonks was helping her moved classrooms and Trelawny got a weird look on her face. Suddenly, she raced towards a bookshelf and pulled a book out. She set it on the table and opened it to a page and then she snapped out of it completely. She had no recollection of what she had don't and had no idea that she even had the book. The cover read "Guide to Wonderland", so Tonks brought it here. The book stated everything that had happened in the kingdom to date and then it had your name.

Hermione was surprised.

"The passage said that the day would happen once you were sixteen. It said that it would be a fierce battle and that you would win. So the Queen made me watch you. I collected information from other students and Ginny about how you helped Harry and Ron. It only took a few days of research for me to realize why the book had foreseen you. You're brilliant, and brave. After telling The Queen of your heroics, we worked on how to get you here. They all decided it should be my job because I'm more familiar with your schedule and the forest."

"So, you've been watching me? Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Hermione, you wouldn't have believed me. I know everyone calls me Loony Lovegood and you've gotten downright upset with me before because of the way I think and what I believe."

Hermione knew she was right. When Luna talked of her father and silly things like Wrackspurts, Hermione did get upset for her lack of logic.

"You're right," Hermione said, defeated, "I probably wouldn't have believed you."

"No one would have. I know I'm lucky that Ginny actually talks to me and is my friend. She's the only one I have in our world. That's partially why I come here. I have friends here. Mad, wonderful friends who accept me and don't think I'm silly, or if they do they love me because of it."

"Luna," Hermione hesitated, "Harry, Ron, Neville, and I are your friends."

Luna let Hermione's words sink in, a look of disbelief on her face.

"We all care about you. I know I'm not very tolerant of your views, and that gets in the way of us getting along. But, after coming here, it seems to me that maybe I could be wrong. If this world can exist, then who's to say Wrackspurts can't? All of my logic has been disproven in one day, and while that's scary, it mainly makes me regret being so uptight towards you."

"Do you really mean that?" Luna asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Hermione walked over to her bed, sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course I do. Luna, I am very sorry for getting upset with you all those times. I would love nothing more than to be your friend."

The two girls smiled at one another. Hermione went back to her own bed and crawled in. She shared one last loving look with her new friend and then whispered, "Nox."


	6. Chapter 6

This is the final Chapter and I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has followed the story and so many apologies for it not being done faster. Once again HP and co belong to the lovely JK Rowling and Wonderland and co belongs to Lewis Carrol. Enjoy.

The battle was held in a meadow not far from the Queens cottage. Both sides arrived about twenty minutes before sunrise and Hermione stood next to the Hatter and tried to concentrate on everything she had learned. She could feel the knot from the previous day returning to her stomach but she tried her hardest to ignore it. Her fear grew as she saw the Red Queen conversing with a dark hooded figure that she assumed to be Lord Voldemort.

"You're scared." The Hatter suddenly said, matter of factly.

"No I'm not." Hermione nervously denied.

The Hatter spun her around by her arm until they were both facing each other. Once Hermione looked up she realized he had Harry's green eyes once more. Tears began to well up in her own eyes. Her friend reached down and firmly placed his hands over hers to stop her from fidgeting.

"Hermione," he began, "you will win. You are clever and loving and completely wonderful. You need not be scared. We'll all be cheering for you, not because we think you can win, but because we believe in you. We know you can win. You just need to know that you can as well."

"I'm trying" Hermione said, a few tears now escaping.

The Hatter brushed away a stray tear from her cheek.

"Just because I'm mad, doesn't always mean that I'm not right."

Hermione giggled at that and attempted to dry her eyes. The two shared a hug and then Hermione turned toward Luna and the Dormouse, who was perched on Luna's shoulder.

"You'll do great," Luna assured her and pulled her into a hug as well. The Dormouse placed a small kiss on Hermione's cheek before the young girl pulled away.

After receiving more kind words from Tonks and the White Queen, Hermione turned towards the center of the field.

The sun was rising in the east and as Hermione walked forward Voldemort's features became more clear. They met in the middle, both of their wands raised. Voldemort removed his hood, revealing a ferocious snarl and an equally terrifying face. Hermione attempted not to gasp and, luckily, was successful.

Here goes nothing, she thought.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled, and the battle begun. Voldemort blocked the spell and started yelling curses at her. She dodged them and went at him with every spell she knew. Nothing was effective and The Dark Lords eyes grew angrier with each spell she tried.

"Rictusempra!"

Voldemort's spell was a direct hit and Hermione felt herself flying backwards, landing hard on the dirt. The wind had been knocked out of her and she was gasping for air. The young girl could hear the Hatter and Luna, desperately calling out her name. She tried to look around but her head would not move. Before she regained feeling in her muscles, Voldemort was towering over her. His wand was aimed at her head and tears sprang to her eyes. Then, he began laughing menacingly. Hermione became angry at his laughter and before Voldemort could say a word her wand was at the ready.

"Incarcerous!" A large rope suddenly appeared and wrapped itself around Voldemort. He quickly made the rope loosen, Hermione had no doubt in the first place that he would, but it gave her just enough time to get onto her feet.

Hermione was out of spells. Everyone that she had tried had failed and she knew now that there was only one thing left to do. Her eyes wandered the crowd until they landed on Tonks. Tonks understood immediately and nodded reassuringly.

"Silly girl," Voldemort rasped, finally free, "You and I both know you've already lost."

Hermione's eyes found the spot directly behind where the Dark Lord stood. Destination.

"I am the stuff of legends and you are nothing."

She gripped her wand firmly in her hand. Determination.

"I'm far more powerful. You're not special and you can't win."

Her eyes narrowed.

"We'll see." She whispered fiercely. Deliberation. With that, she turned on the spot and apparated. When she landed, she was facing the back of Voldemorts head.

"Stupefy!"

The Dark Lord fell to the ground and the crowd to her right erupted in cheers.

"Silence!" Came a cry from her left. The Red Queen's face was dark with fury as both sides made their way towards the center of the field. Hermione rushed to hug her friends. They reciprocated and a hush fell over the crowd.

"You haven't won princess." The Red Queen spat at her younger sister. "You know as well as I do that she has to kill him."

Hermione's eyes widened, immediately knowing that she would never be able to kill anyone, no matter the circumstances.

"Hermione will not become a murderer for the sake of your pride." The White Queen stated, "She has won and you and your followers are hereby banished to the outskirts of this country."

The Red Queen let out a shriek and pulled a sword from the belt of a nearby soldier.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled and raised her wand. The Red Queen looked at the wand in surprise. "You are rude and foul and evil. You will agree to never return or I will make it so. You have no other option."

The Red Queen lowered the sword and glared at Hermione. Reluctantly, they were all forced out of the land and were told to never return. The White Queen felt dreadful about the banishment because, after all, they were sisters, so she asked Hermione one last favor. Hermione agreed and she used a memory charm to erase everything from The Red Queen and her follower's memories. The Red Queen and the Knave ended up getting married and built a colony around themselves. They were happy for the rest of their lives together.

Hermione said her good-byes to all of her new friends except Luna and Tonks who went back to Hogwarts with her. The White Queen expressed her gratitude and told Hermione to come back anytime and The Hatter, Hare, and Dormouse invited them all to their tea party the following week. Hermione promised she would visit, knowing in her heart it would be hard to stay away.

The walk to the portkey was much shorter than Hermione had remembered and once they all touched it, they were soon back in the Forbidden Forest. The trio walked back to the castle and Tonks said goodbye and headed off to see Professor Dumbledore. Luna hugged Hermione once more and skipped off to the Great Hall. Hermione decided to change before dinner headed to the common rooms. She, too, felt like skipping and soon realized that Wonderland may just be the reason Luna does so often.

As she said the password and walked through the doorway she noticed the room was empty. Odd, she thought to herself. She went to her room and changed into a different robe. She stopped by the Prefects bathroom on her way to fix her hair and as she looked at herself in the mirror, she was overcome with excitement. When she saw herself, she did not feel let down or unattractive anymore. Now there was a light in her eyes that even she could see. Her necklace started pulling her towards the door and she happily obliged.

Once she arrived in the Great Hall, she was delighted to see that it was the same as ever. Her smile grew even more so at the sight of Harry, Ron, and Ginny smiling up at her. Hermione looked over to the Ravenclaw table and waved at Luna before going to sit down with her friends. Once she sat down next to Harry she was overcome with the strong urge to hug him, and so, she did. He was mildly surprised but he hugged her back tightly.

"I missed you," She said quietly.

"Missed me? I just saw you an hour ago." Harry laughed.

"You okay?" Ron asked from across the table, shoveling food into his mouth as always, "You've never been late for anything before, not even meals."

Hermione giggled and nodded.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny exchanged a confused look.

"Attention, students," Dumbledore spoke loudly from the head table of the Great Hall. "It would seem I have a few announcements to make. First off, I would like to wish a very Happy Sixteenth Birthday to our Gryffindor Prefect, Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione blushed as the Great Hall erupted with applause, Professor McGonnagall smiled and clapped along with everyone else.

"With that being said, it has come to my attention that there are a few points to be awarded to Miss Granger. For wonderful intelligence and extreme bravery, I award 50 points."

The Gryffindor table and some of Ravenclaw cheered even louder than before.

Hermione wondered how he could have known but when she looked back towards him she now saw Tonks' bright pink hair peeking out from the doorway behind the Headmaster. She caught Hermione's eye and winked once before disappearing into the dark.

"You sure there isn't anything you wanted to tell us?" Ginny asked, completely unaware of what was going on.

"Nothing to report, just helping out a friend." Hermione replied, smiling. "Oh and Gin, can you make sure Luna is invited to the party tonight?"

"Oh, uh, of course!" Ginny smiled, a bit shocked.

Soon everyone was dismissed from dinner and Hermione hung back to talk with Harry while Ginny set everything up for the party in the common rooms.

"So, I know you're upset that I forgot your birthday earlier, and I really am sorry," Harry began, "but I did get you a present."

He handed her a large package.

"How?" she asked him.

"Well Ron and I got it a while ago just in case we forgot," He admitted.

"You assumed you'd forget?" Hermione asked incredulously. "But that's the number one reason why you should've remembered! You two are impossible."

She shook her head and opened the package. Inside was a book on Ancient Runes and new parchment. Also wrapped in yellow paper was a brand new quill will a purple feather.

She was stunned and she thanked him and gave him another hug.

"So besides Ron and I being idiots, have you had a good birthday?"

Hermione smiled and sighed.

"It's been wonderful." She replied and the two of them linked their arms and walked toward the common room. "Absolutely wonderful."

The End.


End file.
